Zed/Ability Details
Abilities % of their maximum health as magic damage. This effect cannot occur on the same target more than once every 10 seconds. |innatedetail = Contempt for the Weak is a passive ability that causes Zed's autoattacks to deal bonus magic damage based on the target's maximum health whenever he attacks a unit below 50% health. Contempt for the Weak's effect cannot occur on the same target more than once every 10 seconds. * Contempt for the Weak's bonus damage does not proc life steal, spell vamp or . * * * Contempt for the Weak does not affect turrets or other structures. |firstname = Razor Shuriken |firstrows = 2 |firstsinglepic = yes |firstinfo = (Active): Zed and his shadows throw their shurikens, each dealing physical damage to the first enemy they pass through and a lesser amount to enemies thereafter. *'Cooldown:' 6 seconds *'Range:' 900 |firstinfo2 = Living Shadow: Additional shurikens striking the same enemy deal 50% damage and restore energy. |firstlevel = |firstlevel2 = |firstdetail = Razor Shuriken is a pass-through linear skillshot that deals physical damage to the first enemy it hits and 80% of that damage to all enemy units hit afterwards. Any of Zed's shadows currently active will also throw a shuriken in the direction of the target point. If a unit is hit by more than one shuriken, multiple hits will deal reduced damage and Zed regains an amount of Energy, depending on the current level of . |secondname = Living Shadow |secondrows = 2 |secondsinglepic = yes |secondinfo = (Passive): Zed's bonus attack damage is increased by a percentage. |secondinfo2 = (Active): Zed's shadow dashes forward, remaining in place for 4 seconds. Reactivating this ability will cause Zed to switch positions with this shadow. Zed's shadow will mimic his basic abilities. If both strike the same target Zed regains some energy. Energy can only be restored once per mimicked ability. *'Range:' 550 |secondlevel = |secondlevel2 = |seconddetail = Living Shadow passively increases Zed's bonus attack damage by a percentage. When activated, Living Shadow is a pass-through linear skillshot ability that creates a shadow of Zed that lasts 4 seconds and mimics his casts of and . Additionally, Razor Shuriken and Shadow Slash will restore energy if Zed and his shadow hit the same enemy. Zed may reactivate Living Shadow once within 4 seconds to blink to his shadow's location, switching places with it. * The shadow cannot be targeted, and does not move or attack. * The shadow grants vision of an area around it. * Living Shadow's cooldown begins immediately on cast, but the timer only becomes visible after Zed uses the location swap or the shadow expires (after the 4 second duration). ** hits will reduce Living Shadow's cooldown even if the timer is not visible. * The first to hit a target (whether it came from Zed or one of his shadows) will deal the full damage stated. Subsequent shuriken hits will deal 50% of the damage stated. * Multiple hits will apply a stronger slow, but do not deal additional damage. * Each ability cast can benefit from the energy refund if both Zed and his shadow hit the same target. This refund is not limited to once per Living Shadow cast. |thirdname = Shadow Slash |thirdrows = 2 |thirdsinglepic = yes |thirdinfo = (Active): Zed and his shadows create a burst of shadow, dealing physical damage to nearby enemies. Zed's slash reduces the cooldown of Living Shadow by 1 second for each enemy struck. His shadows' slashes slow enemies for 1.5 seconds. *'Cost:' 50 energy *'Cooldown:' 3 seconds *'Range:' 290 |thirdinfo2 = Living Shadow: Overlapping Shadow Slashes striking the same enemy deal no additional damage but will incur an increased slow and restore energy. |thirdlevel = |thirdlevel2 = |thirddetail = Shadow Slash is a point blank area of effect ability that deals physical damage to all enemy units in a small area around Zed, also reducing the cooldown of for each unit hit. Any of Zed's shadows currently active will also perform this slash, and enemies struck by a shadow's slash are slowed for a short duration. Each usage of Shadow Slash can only damage a specific enemy unit once. If an enemy unit is struck by both Zed's and his shadow's Shadow Slash, the slow amount is increased and Zed regains an amount of energy, depending on the current level of . *Shadow Slash has no cast time and does not interrupt Zed's movement. *Shadow Slash does not interfere with Zed's autoattack. |ultiname = Death Mark |ultiinfo = (Active): Zed becomes untargetable and dashes to target enemy champion. Upon arrival, he marks the target for death and spawns a living shadow behind the target. This shadow lasts 4 seconds and mimics Zed's abilities. Reactivating Death Mark will cause Zed to switch positions with this shadow. After 3 seconds, the mark will detonate, dealing physical damage equal to 100% of Zed's attack damage plus a percentage of all magic and physical damage dealt to the target by Zed and his shadows while the mark was active. *'Range:' 625 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Death Mark is a targeted dash ability that causes Zed to become untargetable for 0.5 seconds and rush to the target enemy champion's location over this time. On arrival, Zed marks the target and creates a Living Shadow behind the target for 4 seconds. Zed may reactivate Death Mark once within 4 seconds to blink to his shadow's location, switching places with it. After 3 seconds, the mark will detonate to deal physical damage, equal to 100% of Zed's total attack damage plus a percentage of the physical and magic damage Zed dealt to the target while the mark was active. * Death Mark will pop Spell Shield, with the ability being completely nullified; the mark is not placed on the target, Zed will not move to the target's location, and the living shadow will not appear. * When the mark calculates its damage it will count all of Zed's physical and magic damage from all sources, including his s, items, buffs and summoner spells. ** Damage used for calculation is damage done pre-mitigation.CertainlyT explains the mark's damage calculation ** True damage such as from is not counted. * Death Mark's shadow has the same ability mechanics as . Both of these shadows will copy Zed's ability casts. ** may hit the same target up to 3 times, dealing up to 200% of the ability's stated damage. ** may hit the same target up to 3 times, resulting in a slow of up to 80%. * After the dash, Zed will be in a position linearly in front of his target, while the shadow will spawn behind the target. }} References Category:Champion Ability Details